


Mists of Sovngarde

by HircinesHuntingGround



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Jorrvaskr, Not Beta Read, Skyrim Main Quest, Sorry Not Sorry, The Companions - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: Various connecting drabbles revolving around Dragonborn, Kaetilvi and her figuring out how to cure Kodlak from his Lycanthropy. [Kodlak/OC]
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Kodlak Whitemane, Kodlak Whitemane/Dovahkiin, Kodlak Whitemane/Dragonborn, Kodlak Whitemane/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Sway as we Kiss

Kaetilvi, Dragonborn, Thane of Whiterun, sat on the stairs to the Skyforge next to Jorrvaskr. The Nord woman had a long day of fighting a dragon and once she set foot in the city, to the mead hall it was to drink. And drink she did. She swayed in her seat as she hummed a song, occasionally a string of slurred lyrics would come out.

“Dragonborn, It’s late.”

She looked up. Her heart skipped a beat. She couldn’t stop the awkward smile from appearing on her face. She grinned at the aged Harbinger, Kodlak. “It’s only getting started. The night…” She slurred. She looked around. All the bottles around her were empty. “Maybe not. I seem to have run out of alcohol.” 

Kodlak shook his head. He walked up the stairs and sat down near her. “You weren’t here for a few days and you came back with an unquenchable thirst for mead.” His shoulders shook with a laugh.

“Dragons.” Kaet groaned. “So many of them. Everyone wants me to fight them…” She leaned back on the stairs and looked up at the sky.

“You are the  _ Dragonborn… _ ” He chuckled. “You are supposed to save Tamriel from them.”

She groaned. “Kodlak. I don’t want that. Sometimes I want to stay here…” She whined. “I want to confess to the man I love and live the rest of my life with him…” She sighed.

“What’s stopping you? Any man would be lucky to have you, Kaetilvi.” Kodlak stood up and stretched. “You should get inside. Do you want to steal a bed in the common area? I’ll allow it for tonight.”

Kaetilvi looked at him and nodded. “Yes. Hold on. My legs feel like netch tentacles.” She slowly stood up to her feet and then wobbled down the stairs. She misstepped on the final stair and fell into Kodlak. 

He wrapped his arms around her. “Whoa there, girl. Steady now.”

Kaet giggled. “I’m not a horse.” She hummed and pressed her face against his cool armor. “Just drunk.”

Kodlak shook his head. “I swear. What am I going to do with you? Let’s get you to bed.” He held onto her arms and helped her navigate the mead hall. “Look a bed just for you.” He helped her to the bed.

Kaet laid down on her stomach and groaned. “Thank you, Kodlak.” She mumbled into the pillow.

“Go to sleep.” He pulled the blanket over her.

“Aye…”

Kaetilvi ran her hands through her short hair and yawned. She looked around. Jorrvaskr. The others seemed to have gotten up and left already. Kaet groaned. Her neck hurt. Drunk Kaeti must’ve slept on her stomach. She put her shoes on before leaving the common room. 

Kaetilvi looked around. She spotted movement down the hall. Vilkas. He was talking. Probably to Kodlak. She shook her head. No. Confessing any love for him. He would turn her away. Yet her body walked down the hall.

“I still hear the call of the blood…” Vilkas said.

Kodlak responded. “We all do. We can overcome… let’s discuss this another time Vilkas. Kaetilvi, I see you managed to rest until noon.”

Vilkas looked up at the door when Kaetilvi walked in. “Dragonborn. Finally decided to join the Companions?” He chuckled, knowing full well she would decline.

Kaet shook her head. “No. But, thank you Kodlak.”

“She drank too much mead. Stood on the table and sang ‘Sway as we kiss’ for 4 hours, master.” Vilkas smirked.

Kaet shook her head. “Well, I hardly remember that.”

“Well, most the mead hall was relatively sober so…” Vilkas chuckled. “They’ll remember it. And they won’t let you forget. Let me get going and make sure the whelps do their jobs.” 

Kodlak stood and saw Vilkas off. “What are your plans today? More dragons? Sleep off that hangover?” He turned to Kaetilvi. 

Kaetilvi looked around. “What all did I say last night?” She sat down in the seat Vilkas was sitting in.

“Not a lot. You were still humming that song and talking about confessing.” Kodlak sat down and shook his head while laughing.

“Confessing? Oh boy.” Kaetilvi laughed. “I’m not even sure that’s something I’m ready for.”

“I said last night, any man would be lucky to have you. You are the Dragonborn. Just tell him and go from there.”

Kaetilvi looked at him. “Alright.” She stood up and walked to the door. She shut it and turned around. She looked at him and then down at her feet.

“Kaetilvi…”

She leaned against the door and put her hand on her chest. She took a deep breath. She walked over and sat back down. 

“Kaetilvi. Seriously? I…” He cleared his throat. “I don’t…”

“You said I could get any man. Are you not included?” She frowned.

Kodlak closed his eyes and sighed. He crossed his arms. “You are young… you have more of a life to live than me… I don’t know…”

“Kodlak. Can we try? If it doesn’t work out then…?” Kaetilvi knelt in front of him and put her hand on his knee. “I won’t bother you again. At least about this…”

He reached forward and cupped her face. “That’s… there are younger, more capable men than me…. I don’t want you to end up regretting…”

“I would never… You are a strong man and Harbinger of the Companions. And you’re one of the few men that’ve treated me like regular warrior I am instead the Dragonborn.” She rested her head on his knee. 

“If you think I don’t treat you differently….” He laughed and ran his hand through her short dark hair. “You are mistaken.” He laughed.

“You don’t treat me like some young flower maiden.” She laughed.

“You aren’t flower maiden.” He chuckled. “You are a seasoned warrior. Dragonborn. Blessed by Shor. Look at me.” He raised her chin. “I will treat you as the warrior deserving of respect that you are.” He looked into her brown eyes. “I would be honored if I were yours.”

Kaetilvi smiled. Lopsided. Her face flushed as she leaned up and kissed him. “There’s more honor to be yours, Kodlak.”


	2. Mists of Sovngarde

“What brings you back here so soon, Kaeti?” Kodlak looked up from his book as the Dragonborn walked into his room.

Kaetilvi looked at him and smiled. She walked over and kissed his forehead. “How busy are you? This week?”

Kodlak watched as she sat down. He looked at the various letters on his desk. All work orders. Summons. Bounties. Nothing big was happening, though. “There's a few tasks, but those can be sent to the Circle and nothing of importance is going on. Why? Do you need help with something?”

“Yes.”

He arched an eyebrow. “And that is?”

“I’m rather lonely. And I want to spend time with you. But…”

“But?” He watched her.

“Jorrvaskr is so busy. All the time... And I know they hear us. No matter how quiet I -we- try to be...” She hoped her face wasn’t as red as it felt. “Camping. Let’s go camping. There’s this spot not too far from the city so, if something happens we can go back. We get to be alone. Away from all these people.”

Alone? Kodlak shut his book and looked at her. Camping. It had been awhile since he went into the wilds of Skyrim with no task to fulfill. Being alone with Kaetilvi was a plus. “Divines, woman… alright. Stop pouting and using those puppy eyes.”

Kaeti laughed and held her hands together. “I have no idea what you are talking about?” She smiled. 

“When are you thinking we should go?”

“Is Loredas okay? It’s a few days away. I have a cave to clear out… draugr.” She rubbed her chin. “That shouldn’t take long… unless a dragon interrupts my journey. Which hopefully they don’t… I already defeated Alduin…”

“They want to see if they can best you. If they best you, then they best Alduin. I still cannot fathom how you managed that. Defeating the World Eater.”

Kaeti wrung her hands. She smiled slightly. “I… I can tell you everything that happened…?”

Kodlak rubbed his beard. “On this camping trip perhaps? How many have you told?”

“The Greybeards. Uncle Paar, but he already knew. The dragon we captured in Dragonsreach, Odahviing. They’re the ones that know.” She rubbed her chin and then crossed her arms. Her eyebrows furrowed together.

“What?”

“Herma Mora also knows…” She shivered.

“That sounds like trouble…”

“Just thinking of this is making me want to go to Shor’s Shrine now.”

Kodlak smiled and laughed. “Perhaps one day we can make that trip together.” His smile faded slightly. His beast blood might upset the deity. And Kaetilvi hadn’t been told about his curse. “Go clear that cave. When you get back, we can pack and tell the rest of the Circle.”

Kaetilvi nodded. She stood up and walked over. She leaned over and kissed him. Kaet ran her thumb across his cheek. “I’ll be back, Kodlak.”

“I can’t believe it started raining on us…” Kaetilvi shivered as slowly stripped the wet outer clothing off. She hung them up in the corner. She rubbed her hands together and then on her arms to create some heat from friction.

Kodlak fared better as his armor shielded most of the rain. He lit another lantern and hung it. “Such is the weather. You brought changes of clothing?” He unrolled a bed roll and then threw a fur blanket at Kaetilvi.

She wrapped the blanket around her and then sat on the bedroll. “I did. But, it’s not going to help. It’s mainly under clothes. Get under here with me, please.”

Kodlak sat on the bedroll and moved the pack with the mead closer to them. “I was helping get this closer to us, should we need it.” He helped wrap the fur blanket around them and pulled Kaet close to him. “You are cold. Aren’t you a Nord?” He laughed.

“Yes. But, being wet…” She rested her head on his arm. “It’s actually a ploy.” She pressed against him and wrapped her arms around him. “Force you to cuddle with me.”

“There’s no forcing.” He laughed and leaned over to kiss her head. “Come here.” He helped her sit in his lap, wrapping the blanket around her. He rested his head on hers as she leaned back.

“Let me believe I can coerce you…” She hummed. “Do you want to hear about Uncle Paar? Sovngarde? Fighting Alduin? In excruciating detail?”

“Sovngarde?”

“It’s beautiful, Kodlak.” She sighed. “Odahviing took me to the entrance to Sovngarde. Skuldafn. I had help from the Voices. They learned a forbidden shout and I was taught. We cleared the mists of Sovngarde and fought Alduin.” She turned and looked at him.

Kodlak put his hand on her right cheek, dragging his thumb across her scar. “Alduin did this?”

“Not intentionally. One of his spine flew off in the fray. It cut a lot deeper than I thought. Fighting Alduin was hard but, it was another dragon fight.” She leaned back against him.

“How was Sovngarde? I didn’t hear any rumors about you fighting him there.”

“Magnificent like I said. I saw Tsun and Ysgramor! High King Torygg. At the mead hall. Drinking. It’s a shame they refused to help me fight Alduin, but the dragon was devouring souls. I can’t wait. Even if I hadn’t been dragonborn or a Shor worshipper… I would want to be there. You’re gonna love it!”

Kodlak smiled, a hint of sadness. Hearing of Sovngarde stirred the wolf in him. He closed his eyes. “I can’t wait. I’ve always dreamed of the mists of Sovngarde.”

“We will be there together some time.” She snuggled closer. A yawn escaped her mouth. “Sorry. I’m worn from draugr.”

“Rest. I’ll be here.” He helped her as she shifted around in his lap. She curled up and rested her head in his lap. “Thank you for telling me about Sovngarde. I look forward to it.” Kaetilvi hummed. He ran his fingers through her hair. Once she fell asleep, he rummaged through his bag and pulled out his journal to write.

Kaetilvi’s eye fluttered up. The sun shined through the tent flap. She heard a fire crackle. She stood up and walked to the entrance.

“You are awake. Cold and rain also makes you sleepy?” Kodlak sat by the fire and stoked it.

She nodded and yawned. “Yes. But only if I know I can sleep. When did the rain let up?” She walked over and knelt next to him.

“Shortly after you feel asleep.” He chuckled. “Yes. I let you sleep. Don’t pout… come here.” He patted his leg. Kaet sat on his lap and leaned against his chest. “There… that’s better now.” She hummed in his chest. “We have the rest of the day and the night to spend time together. There’s no need to worry. I know how hard it is to get good rest.” He kissed her forehead.

“Your lovely beard tickled my nose.” She rubbed her nose.

Kodlak leaned over and kissed her nose. “Let me guess that tickled your lips?” He kissed her when she nodded. “Insatiable.” He put his hands behind her head and kissed her again. “The things you do to me.” He rested his forehead on hers.

“Good things I hope?”

“Yes. Though I fear I may pass from my heart. Ow. Sorry. I’m joking.” He left a soft kiss on her lips. He turned when he heard footsteps.

“Isn’t this a surprise?! The Harbinger of the Companions out here? It’s time for you to die, dog!” A group of bandits surrounded them. Bandits? No. Silver Hand. 

Kaetilvi furrowed her eyebrows as she looked over the werewolf hunters. All of then wielded silver weapons. A few wore werewolf pelts around their bodies. 

“Is that the Dragonborn? Hah. She had to get her strength from somewhere.” The supposed leader laughed. “She dies, too.”

“What! I’m not a werewolf.” Kaetilvi stood up and walked closer to the leader. He struck her with the flat side of the blade. Her cheek stung from the small cut. “If I were, wouldn’t that silver do something.” She tilted her head.

“You may not be one. But.” He pointed his sword at Kodlak who was still sitting. “The Harbinger and anyone in the Circle is a werewolf. Oh, have you not told her yet? You haven’t told your lover about the curse that ravages your body. That ravages the poor small towns and villages. Vile creatures of the night.”

Kaetilvi looked at him. He couldn’t be, could he? He hadn’t moved or defended himself. She looked back at the group that surrounded them. Her weapons were in the tent. Along with Kodlak’s. She looked at Kodlak before turning back to the group. “FUS RO!” She shouted. Kaetilvi ran back to the tent to grab her sword. Her heart pounded when she heard a roar. A large graying wolf stood in Kodlak’s spot. His clothing torn to shreds laid on the ground. He took off to move the group away from the camp. Kaetilvi ran after him. But, by the time she got to the fray, the Silver Hand were all dead.

The wolf looked at her and whined. He walked over. Kaet took a step back. Scared. She was scared. She held her hand out and closed her eyes. He put his face against it. “Kodlak…?”

“I’m sorry, Kaetilvi. I didn’t want you to find out… not like this… at least.” He backed away when he shifted back. “Sorry…” He turned around and sighed. “And this is certainly not how you wanted this trip to end… I smelled your blood. I lost my temper there.”

Kaetilvi rested against his back. She wrapped her arms around him from behind. He rested his hand on hers. “Let me… process this all… Are you hurt?”

“No. What about your cheek?”

“It’s okay. All the of the Circle… Aela, Skjor… Farkas and Vilkas?”

“Aye….”

“I…”

“I know it’s hard. I can tell you… we aren’t these rabid dogs they make us to be. But… I understand your reluctance… so if you...want to end this… I can understand. You didn’t sign up for this, knowingly at least.”

“No! I… no. I love you. Is that too soon?” She shook her head. “I… You’ve never hurt me. Even now, as a wolf…”

“I could never…” Kodlak shivered slightly. 

“Let’s get back to the tent and the fire. I’m sorry.” Kaetilvi let go of him and walked to the tent ahead of him. She pulled out his spare clothing and handed it to him. He dressed and then sat down on the bed roll. She looked over at him. “I… I’m sorry. This is why you never left Jorrvaskr that often… Because of them? I led you out here.”

“Aye. But, don’t apologize. They’re been no rumors of them, I thought I’d be safe. But I guess when I leave Whiterun, that gets people talking.” He sighed. “I don’t want to be a wolf. Especially the older I get. The more I long to go to Sovngarde.”

“Hircine owns your soul?” Kaetilvi scooted closer to him and grabbed his hand. She kissed his hand when he nodded. “Is there anything that can be done?”

“I’m looking into a cure for it. I have a lead, but I’m not sure if it’ll work. I hope it does. I want to go there.”

“I can ask Shor? He favors me. I will find a way to get you to Sovngarde, okay?”

“This isn’t your fight, Kaetilvi. Thank you for caring enough.” He moved and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer. “Are you sure you are okay? With me?”

Kaetilvi nodded. “Yes. I trust you, Kodlak. Let me help, though. Even if I have to go to Sovngarde and ask Shor personally.” She leaned against his chest. “I want you to go to Sovngarde with me.”

Kodlak sighed heavily and then nodded. “Fine. Alright. Help me then, Kaetilvi.” He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “Tell me about Sovngarde again.”

“Absolutely!”


	3. Chapter 3

Kaetilvi sat at the main table in Jorrvaskr, sipping on mead. It was another long day of fighting. Bandits today. She wanted to relax. But the brawls happening around her. She sighed heavily. This was no good. Normally, she’d tune out the fighting but, today she couldn’t.

Thoughts of the Circle being werewolves invaded her mind. She only knew them as human and they were good people. Everything she had learned about werewolves were that they were bloodthirsty creatures. But, she knew the circle. The Companions. She shook her head and put the empty mug on the table. She needed to get out. Not only were her thoughts getting to her, but so was the mead. How many had she had? 

She wobbled as she stood up. Too many. She was going to be sick. How long had it been since she drank this much? She felt a pressure in her stomach. She needed to leave. She burst out the door of the Jorrvaskr. She heaved the contents of her stomach in the bushes outside. What a waste of mead.

Kaetilvi held onto the fence close by and caught her breath. It wasn’t long before had to lean over and expel the remaining contents. She groaned and leaned her face against the cool stone. Hopefully she didn’t need to vomit again.

A few minutes passed. Or was it an hour? Kaetilvi couldn’t tell. She stood up and walked over to the stairs up to the Skyforge. She sat down and sighed. How could she let the idea of them being bloodthirsty creatures bug her so much? She shook her head.

“Kaetilvi! There you are.” Aela walked out of Jorrvaskr and towards her. “The old man’s looking for you. I told him you were out here getting sick.” She pointed towards Jorrvaskr with her thumb. “Do you need help?”

Kaetilvi shook her head. She rushed to the bushes again once she stood. “Shor’sh beard!” She cursed and wiped her face off with the hem of her undershirt. “Imma wait here. Imma to shick.” She slurred.

Aela walked over and rubbed her back. “I’ll get water and the old man for you…”

“Dank yoush.” Kaetilvi leaned over again and closed her eyes. She waited. How long? She couldn’t remember again.

“Kaet. Are you still sick?” 

She looked up at Kodlak. She nodded. “Yeah. Maybesh. I don’t feel goosh.” She rested her head against the stone. “It’sh too hot inshide. It’sh cold out here.” She sighed.

“You might do better if we get you to. Come now.” Kodlak put his hand on her shoulder.

“Home. Take me home.” She moved away from the wall and leaned against him. 

He ran his hands down her arms. They were cold. “You are freezing. Don’t you want to stay at Jorrvaskr. My bed is yours.” She shook her head. “I’ll take you home then…” He lifted her up and carried her to the small one room house in the Plains district. “Here. Your key?” He let Kaetilvi down. She rummaged through her pockets and handed the key to Kodlak. He helped her indoors and lit a lantern. He looked around the well kept small home. Small cooking pot in the fireplace. A nice bed in the corner. A small table. He’d never been inside before.

Kaetilvi sat on the bed and started taking her armor off. Her clothing soon followed the armor and landed in the pile on the floor. 

Kodlak watched her and then looked around. Clothing hung up near the fireplace to dry. He took a shirt down and handed it to her. She threw the simple shirt on and the laid back. “Are you good now?”

“Stay here.” She nodded and shifted so he’d have room to lay on the bed.

“You need to rest. But I’ll stay.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Let’s go to Shor’s shrine.” Kaetilvi stared at the aged Harbinger. She crossed her arms.

“What for?” He looked up from his journal.

“A cure? I don’t know. It’s been awhile since I’ve made that pilgrimage.” She ruffled up her dark hair and walked over to Kodlak’s desk. She leaned against it and looked down at him. “I need to clear my mind. And that cold, freezing air helps a lot.” Kodlak closed his journal and leaned back in his chair. She watched him as he closed his eyes, thinking. “I’d like for you to come with me.” She reached over and brushed her knuckles across his scarred cheek. “Of course, I can’t make promises but, if you came….”

Kodlak rested his hand on her and sighed. “You know how sway me.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “When do you want to leave?”

“On the morrow? Is that too soon?” She ran her fingers down his beard.

“It is but let me pack. Are you wanting to stay the night here or…?”

Kaetilvi leaned over and kissed his forehead. “I’ll go pack as well and head back here after, if you want me.”

“I always want you. You’re always welcome here. You know that.” He pulled her down in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on hers.

“I know.” The Dragonborn traced the stitching on his clothing. She opened her mouth to ask something but closed it. Her eyebrows knitted together in thought.

“What’s wrong, love? You have something on your mind.”

Kaetilvi leaned and kissed him. “I do. I’ll ask when we are on the road.” She looked around.

Kodlak chuckled and nodded. “Yes. Of course. Now, you know you’ve got extra ears on you.”

“Do they know…”

“I told them yes.” He cupped her face. “You don’t need to worry. They trust you just the same. I know you are scared. But, you still trust them. Or you would never come here so frequently still.”

Kaetilvi closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, holding his hands with hers. “I know. I trust them.”

“It’s all new. It’s okay. With time, I hope you won’t need to think of these things.”

“No, sorry. I’m being inconsiderate.” She took a deep breath. “They’re good people. And they’ve always been good people. I’ve only known them to be good people. And you…”

“Me?”

“You are the greatest good. Especially for me.”

Kodlak looked at her, dumbfounded. “You flatter me. But, that is utter nonsense.”

Kaetilvi smiled softly. “Harbinger of the Companions and you aren’t the greatest thing?” She ran her hands through his hair, twirling one of his braids.

“And you’re a Shor blessed Dragonborn….”

The Dragonborn hummed. “I am…. How about we agree we are both good then…?”

Kodlak sighed and then nodded. “Just this once. For your sake. Now, let’s get packed so we can go at dawnbreak.” He helped her to her feet and gently pushed her towards the door.

“I’ll be back in a few hours. With mead?” She arched an eyebrow.

“Always.”

Kaetilvi huddled down in the tent, next to a small fire and under a thick wool blanket. Her teeth chattered together. Of course a blizzard had to blow through on their way up. Thankfully, they had packed the tent and warm clothing, but it was much too cold for Kaetilvi. 

Kodlak came back inside the tent. Snow cling to his beard. Kaetilvi laughed when she looked at him. He brushed the snow off. “We’re not going anywhere anytime soon. Can barely see anything. And I wouldn't be surprised if we get snowed in.” Kodlak took off the wet out layers of clothing. “Please tell me there’s room in that blanket.”

“Just enough for you if you hold me.”

“Well, I’ll just have to sacrifice my lap to you.” He scooted close and wrapped the blanket around them. “Besides getting to be alone with me, there’s no particular reason we are going on this dangerous trek?” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

“I am serious about talking to Shor. Well, praying. Hopefully.” She leaned against him and sighed. “Whether that’s curing you or getting you passage to Sovngarde. I mean, I did save Sovngarde. Along with Nirn.”

“You are asking a lot for me. I am but a man, Kaeti.” He rested his head on her shoulder.

“My man. If you can’t go to Sovngarde, then, I’ll go with you.”

“Out of the question.” He said above a whisper.

“Kodlak….”

He sighed. “Kaetilvi, you will not throw your life nor your afterlife away over me.”

“Listen to me, Kodlak Whitemane. I will do as I want and please. I am trying to find a way for us to be together. Whether it’s Sovngarde or the Hunting Grounds or another plane of Oblivion.”

“Alright, alright.” He kissed her cheek. “We can discuss this. If Shor can’t cure me, I am looking into another way. Would you help me?”

“Yes, absolutely. Anything.”

“Don’t just agree so readily.” He laughed. “I’ll keep you safe.”

“I will keep you safe, too.”


End file.
